Useless Mundane
by madamcloud
Summary: One shot. TMI piece of descriptive writing set between City of Ashes and City of Glass.


_Not only is this my first fanfiction on this site, it's my first fanfic of all time, in fact I've never shared any of my writing to ANYONE. I don't know how old all of you on here are, but I'm only fourteen. I'm not very confident in my writing but it is something I enjoy doing and I'm getting better. _

_This is just a one shot, descriptive writing piece, I guess. Oh and just quickly, I've made references to Simon's 'chicken with headphones' t-shirt and the whole 'gay sonic the hedgehog' thing. Feel free to review. Thanks :)_

**Useless Mundane**

A group of teenagers walked across a busy road smiling and laughing. It's not unusual to see that. But these teenagers were not ordinary, oh no, they were far from.

Walking ahead of the others was an extraordinary looking girl; she had striking features and a deadly smile. Her jet black hair tumbled gracefully down her back, the way she walked in front of the others showed leadership and confidence. Even in her towering heels she was delicate, she was the sort of girl that the girls wanted to be and the boys wanted to 'do'.

Slightly behind this girl was a boy who was just a stunning as the girl before him. The boy had olive skin with a golden glow, dirty blonde hair with a golden tint and topaz eyes with a golden glint. He also seemed confident, but not in the same way as the beautiful girl, he had a cocky side to him. It was telling from his smug smile that he thought he was 'the sex', and the way he walked had a slight swagger to it, even though he was overly trying to look casual. His gorgeous face softened up though, when he looked to the redhead behind him.

The red head was the complete opposite of the golden boy and the seductive girl, she was the shortest in the group but she stood out. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were a bright green, she was beautiful in a less obvious way. The girl had curves in all the right places and freckles on her rosy cheeks. She seemed uncomfortable in her environment. She stared at the back of the blonde's head, as if she was trying to strike up a conversation with him but never quite finding the write words to say. Her face spread into a grin when a brunette boy started talking to her, suddenly more comfortable.

The brunette boy was constantly smiling; he had shockingly pale skin and thick framed glasses. He was very good looking but dressed like a complete band geek, he was wearing a 'rock out with your co** out' t-shirt and baggy jeans. He didn't look like he'd bothered with his hair, but didn't look like he cared at all. The only thing this boy seemed to care about was the midget red head beside him, he seemed to take pleasure in making her laugh, making her smile. And when she did smile his whole face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

Playing with his phone, behind the brunette was a very strangely dressed teenager. He had big spikes in his hair, kind of like Sonic the hedgehog. His eyes were similar to those of a cats, he had a grin like a cat's also, playful yet lethal at the same time. You could tell by this guy's appearance that he was gay. He wore an array of colours and they all looked amazing on him even though they clashed. Even his hands were ornately decorated, he had each fingernail painted a different colour and he wore a ring on each finger. He was wearing even more make up that the black haired beauty; his face was practically covered in glitter. Although, he was always smiling he didn't seem particularly interested in the group he was walking with, apart from the boy walking slowly behind, not saying a word.

At the back of the group was a tall boy with shaggy black hair, he looked similar to the girl in the front, but acted very differently. He walked a bit behind the group, as if he was very cautious of them. Even though it seemed he had no confidence in himself, the boy was rather good looking. He had bright blue eyes that added interest to his pale face. He wore all black and didn't seem bothered about his appearance. It was obvious from the boy's eyes that he was hiding something that he's ashamed of. He didn't smile once until the brightly decorated boy turned around and whispered something in his ear that maked him giggle.

I wished I was part of the joke.

But why would they tell me?

Four shadow hunters

A vampire

A warlock

What would Nephilim and Downworlders want with me?

A mundane.

Because that's all I am.

A useless mundane.

**End.**


End file.
